Entre la rebeldía y la inocencia
by Janita-chan
Summary: -¿Sakuno rebelde? ¡¿Estás de broma! -Pues... no, entra y compruébalo tú misma...
1. Chapter 1

**Haber, haber. Primero que nada, hola. Bueno, ésta historia está un poco… ¿Qué digo? ¿Un poco? Está re loca. En fin, tiene mucho ooc. Es algo original, y contiene ciertas escenas que pueden no agradarles. Menores de dieciséis años, hagan el favor de salir de aquí. Éste fic, contiene palabras y escenas impropias. Supongo que ya hice aclaraciones suficientes.**

-¡Sakuno, vuelve acá! – gritó mi madre mientras caminaba tras de mí

Enfurecida, abrí la puerta principal de la casa y me volví para mirarla - ¡claro! Pero volveré cuando me dé la gana – continué mi camino cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saqué uno y lo puse en mi boca. Volví a guardar la cajetilla y saqué un encendedor para – por fin – comenzar a fumar.

Caminé con el cigarrillo encendido puesto en mi boca un par de pasos y luego lo quité para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Hacía dos días que no paraba de nevar, hacía frío por lo que decidí ir a la casa de mi novio, Atobe Keigo.

Le conocía hace poco, pero me había salvado la vida una vez, por lo que le debía mucho. Él vivía con sus padres, aunque no los veía mucho ya que siempre estaban de viaje de negocios.

Al entrar, le vi ahí en el bar con un par de amigos, y a su vez, éstos estaban con un par de mujerzuelas… eso era lo que odiaba de Atobe, aceptaba a todo el mundo en su casa. Le saludé con un leve movimiento de cabeza y me serví un poco de alcohol. Atobe despidió a sus amigos y fue a mi lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – estiró su vaso para que le sirviera un poco también

-Lo mismo de siempre, discusiones con mi mamá – le respondí

-Anda, bebe un poco – estiró su baso e hicimos un salud.

Le di un trago y luego me colgué del cuello de Keigo. Como de costumbre, hicimos el amor, tan solo para distraerme un poco. Me desperté con la cabeza un poco abombada, aún tenía algo de rabia. Sí, rabia con mi mamá que no era capaz de entenderme. Rabia porque tenía un puto hermano perfecto que hacía que cada cosa que yo hiciera fuera nada.

Revisé mi móvil y vi que tenía llamas sin contestar de mi madre, lo apagué para poder seguir durmiendo; pero Keigo había despertado en ese momento. Se giró para mi lado y me abrazó.

-Te quedarás toda la noche, ¿verdad? – me besó en la cara

Enseguida puse mala cara – no – me zafé de su abrazo y comencé a vestirme – me voy – una vez terminé me puse de me puse la chaqueta. Me disgustaba en sobremanera que todos me dijeran qué hacer.

-Estás actuando como una mujerzuela, ¿qué, también quieres que te de dinero? – sí, se había molestado. A Keigo no le gustaba cuando sólo iba a eso. Pero, a pesar de que yo hubiera cometido el error, él me había tratado de mujerzuela y eso me había molestado

-Supongo que es una broma – alcé una ceja

Tragó saliva dándose cuenta de que la había cagado – Perdón… ¿Por qué no te quedas? – se puso de pie y se acercó a mí para abrazarme

Lo esquivé con facilidad – no, adiós – me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación

-Nos vemos la próxima vez, entonces – me dijo antes de que yo saliera

Lo miré por encima del hombro con mirada fría – No habrá próxima vez.

-¿Qué? – Se rió un poco, pensó que estaba bromeando - ¿Me estás terminando?

-¿No he sido lo suficientemente clara? – Él me miró dubitativo – Te estoy terminando – y sin más, salí de la habitación. Encendí un cigarrillo y me puse mis audífonos para no escuchar los gritos ahogados de Keigo llamándome.

Lo sabía, últimamente mi escape para todo era salir corriendo y ponerme los audífonos. Pero no podía intentar razonar con nadie porque nadie entendía todo lo que estaba pensando. Era imposible.

Se hacía tarde, así es que sólo caminé a casa lo más lento posible para llegar cuando todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Abrí la puerta y fui directo a mi cuarto. Me di una ducha y luego fui a la cama.

Temprano, por la mañana. Sentí como mi mamá golpeaba la puerta de mi hermano para despertarlo, la puerta siguiente para tocar era la mía. Me adelanté a los hechos y me vestí rápidamente para salir por la ventana.

Aún había nieve, pero al menos, ya había parado de nevar. Me fijé en la casa de al lado, había un camión de mudanza. Genial, un vecino nuevo – pensé con sarcasmo - Esperé hasta que mi mamá saliera de mi cuarto para meterme de nuevo, el techo estaba resbaloso.

Tomé mis audífonos y los puse alrededor de mi cuello para ir a desayunar y luego salir a caminar. Bajé las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, ignorando todo a mí alrededor.

-Hija, ¿Podemos hablar? – la voz de mi mamá a mi espalda no me sorprendió, sabía que me escucharía en la cocina.

-Quiero comer en paz – fue mi única respuesta, obviamente era negativa

-Sólo quiero que me escuches – y obviamente mi mamá no sabía entender un no por respuesta

Rodé los ojos y me di media vuelta – Desayunaré fuera – comencé a caminar

Mi mamá me tomó del brazo – ¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡Yo soy tú mamá, me debes respeto! – comenzó a gritarme

Solté el agarre y me alejé de ella – exacto, te debo respeto, no miedo. Si no quiero hablar, debes respetarlo. – me di la vuelta y salí de casa

Caminé y me metí a un café de por ahí, el hambre se me había ido. Así que me pedí un café por el frío y me perdí en mis pensamientos mirando por la ventana.

No fui consiente de cuánto tiempo pasó, ni tampoco me di cuenta del par de lágrimas que había estado botando. Sólo sentí cuando alguien comenzó a moverme el brazo.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – la femenina voz sonaba preocupada, cuando la miré, la mirada maternal que me dedicó me conmovió por completo. No era mayor, pero no tenía mi edad tampoco. Quizás unos veinte y tantos.

Me limpié la cara y asentí lentamente.

-Sé que no me conoces – dijo - ¿Puedo sentarme? – estaba muda, no podía hablar, así que sólo asentí – Gracias, bueno. Sé que no me conoces, pero ¿quieres hablar? A veces contar tus problemas a desconocidos ayuda – me sonrió de esa forma de nuevo y yo dudé

Normalmente, me hubiera puesto de pie y me hubiera ido sin siquiera decir que estaba loca, pero analicé la situación y pensé que no sería tan mala idea desahogarme un poco con ella.

-Problemas en casa – fue todo lo que dije y miré por la ventana de nuevo

-Apuesto a que sientes que nadie te entiende – sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

La miré de golpe, me había molestado aquel comentario condescendiente como los que hacía mi madre, creyendo que tenían la razón sólo porque era mayor.

Bueno, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi molestia porque habló de inmediato – lo siento, a mí también me ha pasado muchas veces – yo sólo me encogí de hombros y miré a la ventana de nuevo. – Me llamo Hikari Echizen – estiró su mano en mi dirección.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno – dije sin mirarla y –obviamente- sin estirarle la mano

- Un placer, Saku… ¿Puedo llamarte así? – yo sólo me encogí de hombros

Suspiré y me puse de pie – No quiero ser grosera – me excusé – pero quiero caminar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Me sonrió amable – Soy nueva en el barrio y me gustaría conocerlo

Me volví a encoger de hombros, dejé el dinero del café en la mesa y comencé a caminar. Sentí como Hikari salía tras de mí del lugar. Tomé un cigarrillo y lo encendí, aspiré el humo con alevosía.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué edad tienes? – me preguntó algo preocupada

-Diecisiete – respondí simple

-No deberías fumar – agravó el hecho

Aspiré un poco de humo y lo boté cerca del rostro de Hikari de forma desafiante - ¿Quién eres, mi madre? – alcé una ceja y luego me alejé. Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa

Ella me siguió a un lado en silencio. Cuando estábamos cerca de mi calle, se acercó más a mí, emocionada - ¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí – dije simple

-¡También yo! – respondió

¡Ay, no! De repente me di cuenta - ¿Dónde? – intenté sonar calmada

Pero mi calma se fue cuando apuntó la calle donde yo vivía. Ok, aquella chica era mi nueva vecina.

-Bienvenida al infierno Hikari – dije un poco burlona, me miró un poco confundida – Soy tu nueva vecina – dije mientras me paraba en la reja de mi casa

Ella me sonrió de forma agradable – Me alegro de ser tu vecina, Saku. Espero que nos veamos pronto, así puedes conocer a mi esposo Ryoga – dijo animada

-Estoy ansiosa – dije sarcástica después de suspirar

- Hablo enserio, una vez que esté instalada, te invitaré a cenar –

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de despedida y entré a casa. Fui directo a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama, encendí un nuevo cigarrillo y me puse los audífonos para irme a mi pequeño lugar feliz un rato.

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Se vienen muchas sorpresas en éste fic. Por cierto, si se preguntan por mis demás fics… les seré sincera, no me ha llegado la inspiración para seguirlos y bueno, hoy me llegó la inspiración para éste y terminé el capítulo en un rato. Bueno, déjenme un review, ¿si? Intentaré tener actualización pronto.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza! Ok, sé que la Sakuno de éste fic debe ser rebelde, pero en este capítulo se muestra un poquito diferente. La verdad, sé que para tanta espera, el capítulo no puede estar taaaaaan bueno, pero aún así espero que les guste! **

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar desde hacía 4 horas. Keigo me enviaba mensajes y me llamaba para que fuera a verle y le disculpara. Abrí mi ventana con fastidio y tiré el móvil por esta con rabia.

Me metí a la ducha para salir de casa durante el día. Me vestí con exagerada tranquilidad, me puse los audífonos alrededor del cuello, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de mi cuarto. Al bajar las escaleras vi ahí en el living la figura de mi nueva vecina, Hikari.

Al verme, me miró con expresión agradable - ¡Hola Saku! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – yo la miré incrédula

-¿Qué haces aquí? –tal vez mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada

Ella alzó su mano y me mostró un objeto – Éste móvil calló a mis pies hace un rato, no paraba de sonar así que conteste y el chico que habló me preguntó por ti. Así es que obviamente es tuyo, ¿no? – me sonrió

-Y obviamente lo tiré para no tener que lidiar con él – me di la media vuelta para salir de casa – haz lo que quieras con él – abrí la puerta – Adiós

-¡No! – Me volví para mirarla – He venido a invitarte a cenar. ¿Quieres? –

Suspiré – A las ocho estaré ahí – salí por fin de casa

Me puse la chaqueta y la capucha de ésta, saqué un cigarrillo y comencé a caminar. Cuando ya me hube alejado de casa comencé a caer en la cuenta. Oh, no ¿qué demonios había hecho? Me golpee la frente un poco exasperada.

Caminé hasta una plaza y me senté en el pasto a los pies de un árbol. Subí el volumen de la música y cerré los ojos para ir a mi pequeño lugar feliz. Estuve así durante un par de minutos hasta que sentí que algo chocaba levemente contra mi pie izquierdo.

Abrí los ojos y me fije que era una pelota de tenis. Miré para todos lados hasta que vi a un chico alto de cabellos negros verdosos que se acercaba con una raqueta en las manos.

-Lo siento – dijo

-Da igual – le pasé la pelota y volví a apoyarme en el árbol

-¿Esperas a alguien? - ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba?

-No – respuesta corta y precisa

-¿Juegas? – me mostró la raqueta

La verdad es que si practicaba tenis. Bueno, lo hacía hasta hace unos meses, me había lesionado la muñeca y no podía forzarla mucho. Pero un partido de entrenamiento no me haría mal.

-Sí – me sonrió – pero no traigo la raqueta

-No te preocupes por eso – me puse de pie y lo seguí – Mi esposa no ha podido acompañarme a jugar hoy – me comentó mientras caminábamos – acabamos de mudarnos y aún quiere ordenar algunas cosas.

-¿No deberías estar ayudándola? – levanté una ceja

Se rio nervioso. Lo había atrapado – Me gusta jugar al tenis – hizo un puchero como un pequeño que me hizo gracia

Al llegar a una cancha me extendió una raqueta y se posicionó a un lado de la cancha. Me dejó servir primero, me ganó 6-4; el chico era bueno y me había divertido mientras jugábamos.

Luego de jugar, me senté en el suelo y él me extendió una botella con agua – gracias – le dije recibiéndola y tomando un poco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaba y otro tanto más en el que fumaba que me había agitado demasiado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó él después de tomar un sorbo de agua

-Ryuzaki Sakuno, un gusto – le estiré la mano

-Echizen Ryoga – Me dio la mano acompañado de una gran sonrisa. Esperen. El nombre me sonó en sobre manera; pero no le tomé importancia. Ryoga miró su reloj y su cara se descompuso - ¡Oh no! Mi esposa me matará – tomó su cabeza desesperado – ya debo irme

Me puse de pie y asentí - sí, yo también debo volver. Fue un gusto jugar contigo. Espero que nos veamos pronto – le sonreí levemente y comencé a caminar.

Al llegar a casa, me di una ducha y me vestí, eran casi las ocho. Suspire y tomé un cigarrillo. Sólo tenía que ir a la casa de Hikari, cenar y volver. No era difícil; solo fingir por un momento.

Suspiré muy profundo antes de tocar la puerta. Dos golpes y esperé. Un "ya voy" de la voz de Hikari me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de girarme, la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Hikari me hizo entrar.

-¡Hola, que puntual! – Maldición… - pasa, pasa – la casa era acogedora. Era igual a la mía pero tenía un aire diferente. – Mi esposo está por bajar, estuvo entrenando todo el día así es que está duchándose.

Era un comentario innecesario, pero se notaba el interés por mantener una conversación conmigo. - ¿Quieres jugo, Saku? – me preguntó

-Un poco de agua está bien, gracias – respondí. – Por cierto, ¿Está bien si fumo un cigarrillo aquí dentro? – no era mi casa, tenía que preguntar.

-No, no sólo porque no me gusta que fumes… - sonrió de forma maternal – estoy esperando un bebé, el humo del cigarro no es bueno

-¿Estás…? ¿Es en serio? – pregunté un poco sorprendida

-Sí – sonrió – aún no se nota – me mostró su panza – tengo apenas un mes

Ok, sabía que era una chica rebelde, que podía ser fría y todo lo demás; pero siempre había tenido debilidad con los niños.

-F… Felicidades Hikari, serás una gran madre – comenté y una sonrisa sincera se mostró en mi rostro

-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes así – dijo, yo la miré confundida y cuando caí en la cuenta me sonrojé. Olvidé lo del cigarrillo sin darme cuenta. Sentí unos pasos en la escalera y me erguí en el asiento en el cual me encontraba.

Hikari se interpuso entre su esposo y yo por lo cual no pude ver al individuo de inmediato, bajé la mirada a mis botines por inercia – Ryoga, querido. Ésta es Sakuno, nuestra vecina. Sakuno, éste es Ryoga – Ryoga… el nombre me sonaba, pero no le tomé importancia. Levanté la cabeza y caí en la cuenta.

Lo apunté de forma grosera, me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho - ¡Tú! – Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo - ¡Quién lo diría! – comentó él y luego soltó una carcajada sonora

-¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Hikari algo confundida

-Algo por el estilo, jugamos tenis ésta tarde – dije rápido

-¿También practicas tenis? – me sonrió complacida

-Algo – sonreí nerviosa

Charlamos por largo rato y luego nos sentamos a cenar. Me sentía diferente, me sentía… en casa. Ni siquiera en mi propia casa me sentía así hacía mucho tiempo. Hikari y Ryoga lograban que me riera de forma sincera y mis problemas parecieran inexistentes.

-Dime, Saku. ¿Tienes más hermanos? – preguntó Ryoga con una sonrisa como siempre en su rostro

-Sí, un hermano mayor. – respondí simple bajando la vista, no me llevaba bien con él. Nos la pasábamos discutiendo por todo.

-Ryoga tiene un hermano menor. – Comentó Hikari – Aunque parece el hermano mayor – rompió en carcajadas y Ryoga se sonrojó

-¡Es porque el enano es un gruñón! – se quejó

-Tiene 18 años, Sakuno – me contó Hikari – también juega al tenis. Vendrá a vivir con nosotros un tiempo – sonrió

-Por cierto, cariño – habló Ryoga dirigiéndose a su esposa – ¿cuándo es que llega el enano?

-El 22 de éste mes – respondió ella

-Hmmm – fue la respuesta de Ryoga y todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

Y de repente todos nos miramos sorprendidos - ¡Hoy es 22 de éste mes! – dijimos todos al unísono

Ryoga comenzó a correr de aquí para allá desesperado preguntándose cómo se había olvidado del día en que su hermano menor llegaría, Hikari y yo reíamos al verlo así. En ese lugar me sentía bien, me sentía excelente, era una perfecta asimilación a mi lugar feliz… pero con más gente.

De pronto el timbre sonó. Hikari se puso de pie y fue a abrir, se escucharon unos pasos hacia donde estábamos con Ryoga, por la puerta apareció Hikari y tras ella un chico idéntico a Ryoga pero más bajito y con facciones un poco más adolescentes.

-Wizz – saludó bajando su gorra

-Sakuno, éste es Ryoma – sonreí nerviosa ante el parecido de los nombres – Ryoma, ella es Sakuno. Vive en la casa de al lado

Yo asentí en forma de saludo, me puse de pie a los minutos. – Es tarde, debo irme – dije. Tomé mi chaqueta y me despedí de todos con la mano – Gracias por todo, Hikari. Espero que se repita, lo he pasado muy bien – le sonreí sincera

-Se repetirá pronto, también lo hemos pasado excelente – asentí y salí de la casa de mis nuevos amigos. Entré a mi casa, subí a mi tejado y me fumé un cigarrillo antes de dormir. No había sido mala idea ir a cenar donde Hikari de todos modos.

**Espero les haya gustado! Se pondrá más interesante ahora que Ryoma ya apareció, aunque en éste capitulo no dijo mucho jejeje prometo que ya tendrá más protagonismo en la historia. Bueno, responderé reviews**

**.- AnikaSukino 5d: Gracias por leer el fic y perdón la espera! En el próximo capítulo, Ryoma tendrá más protagonismo! Lo prometo! Sigue leyendo, si? :)**

**.- misaki- usui: gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado :D por cierto, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero tu nombre de usuario me hace recordar que babeo por usui :B jajaja sigue leyendo y deja un review! n.n **

**.- Alice bezarius Echizen: no te imaginas como será Ryoma! Jajajaja espero que te guste y espera el próximo capitulo que ahí verás que tal se comportará, un abrazo! :)**

**ÉSTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI HERMANA RAVEN UCHIIHA-KIRYUU, QUE ME APOYA Y SIEMPRE ME DA ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR TODAS ESTAS COSAS. TEAMO, HERMANA DE OTRA MADRE :)**

**Bueno niñas, las dejo. Gracias por leer y dejen un review :)**

** O**

**-¿Podrías dejar de jugar, Ryoma?**

**-No quiero, así toda pintada de verde te ves más mona – le saca la lengua**

**-Eres un infantil, ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas al hacer una guerra de pintura?!**

**- No uses palabrotas, la gente podría pensar mal de ti – sonríe arrogante**

**Espero les guste! Un abrazo a todas!**

**Jani :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de entre la rebeldía y la inocencia! :D Prince of tennis no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah. He decidido modificar un poco la personalidad de Ryoma. Es diferente a los demás fics, así es que espero que ésta nueva adaptación les agrade. Bueno, y como Ryoma cambia personalidad, supongo que dan por sabido que Sakuno también. Ya no les doy más la lata. Lean y espero que les guste! n.n **

Salió de su casa luego de discutir nuevamente con su mamá. No, su madre definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba. En fin, prefería estar fuera de casa el resto del día. Cuando estuvo en la acera, su vista se fijó en la casa de al lado… Hikari, Ryoga y ahora también Ryoma, pasaron por su mente. Parecían buena gente, le agradaban.

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca, comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba un encendedor entre sus cosas.

-Fumar no es bueno – escuchó a su espalda, con mirada aburrida dirigió la vista a quien había dicho el tan repetido comentario. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-No pareces del tipo que se preocupa por los demás – comentó mientras encendía el cigarrillo con sonrisa arrogante

- Sólo fue un comentario – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. En su hombro llevaba una bolsa de raquetas, su tenida era obviamente deportiva

- ¿Vas a entrenar? – la chica desvió la mirada al frente, mirando al vacío

-Ryoga me comentó que también juegas. ¿Te apetece entrenar un poco? – preguntó calmado, seguro que entrenar con alguien, es mucho más divertido que hacerlo solo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, Echizen – suspiró y comenzó a caminar – Nos vemos

El hermano menor de Ryoga, Ryoma… tenía un aura extraña. No, no mala. Más bien pasivo, aunque arrogante. Mirarlo, le hacía tener diversos sentimientos en su interior. Era extraño… jamás le había ocurrido antes.

Sólo dio una vuelta por el vecindario, regresó a casa temprano. Hikari, su vecina, estaba en el jardín arreglando unas cosas.

-¡Saku-chan! – Llamó su atención mientras movía la mano con alegría - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó. Ryuzaki sólo asintió en señal de estar bien, Hikari le sonrió - ¿Estás ocupada ésta tarde? – La castaña le miró confundida y luego negó con la cabeza – Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas. De partida, quiero decorar la habitación del bebé. ¿Me ayudarías?

Sonrió nerviosa, jamás había sido buena con ese tipo de cosas, pero salir de casa sonaba bien. Asintió aunque le comentó que era muy patosa con todo lo que tenía que ver con "decoración", Hikari solo sonrió y la hizo entrar.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un overol tipo jardinera, una gorra para cubrir su cabello y una brocha en una mano. Frente a ella, dos tarros de pintura verde. Sí, pintar una habitación no debía ser muy difícil.

Iba a comenzar a cubrir el piso con papel periódico, cuando la puerta de la habitación del bebé se abrió y se dejó ver a un Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos – notablemente obligado – vestido con un overol al igual que ella, para pintar aquel cuarto.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y comenzaron a trabajar. Luego de cubrir el piso, Ryoma comenzó a pintar. Sakuno le siguió enseguida.

-¿A qué has venido aquí? – Sakuno inició la conversación con un tema trivial.

-A pintar, ¿no lo ves? – respondió simple

-No aquí – rodó los ojos – Aquí a ésta ciudad – corrigió

-He venido a trabajar – contó

-Pareces del tipo que su padre lo mantiene y es el consentido de mamá – lo molestó mientras sonreía burlona

Su mirada se volvió sombría -Mi mamá murió hace un mes y mi padre es un alcohólico – siguió pintando como si eso fuera a quitarle el dolor.

La sonrisa de Sakuno desapareció y ya no sabía que más podía decir. Bajó la mirada – Lo siento – dijo arrepentida de haberse burlado de él

Silencio sepulcral; luego Ryoma soltó una carcajada y Sakuno se quedó sin entender nada – Apuesto a que no te quedaron ganas de seguir molestando – dijo haciendo referencia a la broma anterior – Siempre funciona –

Ella sonrió de medio lado, "caíste", se dijo a sí misma – Idiota – dijo y siguió pintando.

La mirada sombría de Ryoma había desaparecido y ahora tenía un rostro burlón – La verdad es que sí soy un consentido de mamá. Aunque mi padre no me mantiene. – Comentó – Quiero pagar mi carrera, así es que he decidido trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar? – preguntó

-Negocios internacionales – dijo – Aunque me dan una beca por jugar al tenis, la carrera sigue siendo muy costosa. Debo hacer algo si quiero estudiar –

Ella asintió y siguió pintando, le dio la espalda a Ryoma para pintar la pared de enfrente, de pronto sintió que algo rodaba por su espalda. Sintió su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo y algo viscosa. Entonces calló en la cuenta.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Ryoma?! – Lo regañó - ¡Me has pintado toda la espalda! – se quejó

-Y ahora también la cara – sonrió burlón

Ella lo miró confundida y sólo pudo darse cuenta cuando Ryoma le pasó la mano llena de pintura verde por el rostro.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar, Ryoma? – bufó

-¡No quiero! Así, toda pintada de verde te ves más mona – le saca la lengua para picarla aún más

-¡Eres un infantil! ¿En qué demonios pensabas al hacer una guerra de pintura? – se quejó

-No uses palabrotas, la gente podría pensar mal de ti – sonrió arrogante

-Del uno al diez ¿Cuánto crees que me importa? – se cruzó de brazos, mientras desviaba la mirada cabreada

Ryoma se carcajeó al ver la expresión de la chica – Si no te importa eso, no debería importarte que te vieran llena de pintura – la chica lo miró extrañada, él carraspeó y enderezó su postura mientras se ponía serio – Verás… el usar malas palabras, es lo mismo que verse mal. Si te vistes estupendamente, no sirve de nada si de tu boca no sale nada estupendo. ¿Me explico? – levantó una ceja algo juguetón

Ella bufó y luego tomó la brocha – ya… terminemos con esto, Echizen –

Él suspiró y luego asintió – Está bien, Ryuzaki –

Al terminar, ambos chicos se ducharon y luego se sentaron a la mesa con Hikari y Ryoga.

-Parece que ya se llevan bien – comentó Ryoga con una enorme sonrisa a ambos chicos

Los aludidos se miraron y luego miraron sus platos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hikari algo confundida

Sakuno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el timbre de su móvil la interrumpió. Era Ann una amiga de la infancia, era la más cercana a ella.

-Disculpen – dijo a los tres restantes en las mesas y se puso de pie yendo fuera de la habitación para contestar - ¿si…? – habló

-Neh, neh – habló Hikari en la mesa, llamando la atención de Ryoma - ¿Te agrada? – preguntó haciendo referencia a Sakuno

El chico rodó los ojos – No me gusta, si es lo que piensas –

Hikari infló los cachetes decepcionada por la respuesta de su cuñado.

-Hikari, no seas infantil – dijo Ryoma – Si me agrada, eso debería ser suficiente –

-Sí, supongo – suspiró

Sakuno llegó a los pocos minutos después.

-Neh, Ryoma – le llamó

-¿Hmm? – la miró

-¿Estás ocupado hoy en la noche? –

-¿Ya quieres invitarlo a salir de noche? ¿No deberían tener una sana relación de novios primero? – Ryoma fulminó con la mirada a Ryoga. Nunca sabía cuándo callarse.

Luego suspiró – La verdad es que no tengo planes. ¿Por qué? –

-Unos amigos están dando una fiesta, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? – le invitó

-Paso – respondió mientras comía un poco más – No soy de ir a fiestas –

-Está bien – dijo calmada y continuó comiendo su cena

Hikari explotó de la ira al ver a ambos comer con endemoniada tranquilidad. -¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! – Todos la miraron asustados - ¡Tú! – Apuntó a Ryoma - ¿Por qué rechazas la invitación de una mujer? ¿Acaso tienes algo más interesante qué hacer? – Ryoma asustado negó de inmediato - ¡Y tú! – Apuntó a Sakuno - ¿Vas a aceptar la respuesta de Ryoma así como así? ¿Por qué no insistes un poco más? – Asustada Sakuno asintió rápidamente – ¡Ambos son jóvenes, salgan a divertirse! – Ambos asintieron repetitivamente.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Ryoma y Sakuno fueron literalmente lanzados fuera de la casa de Hikari para ir a la fiesta.

Sakuno suspiró - ¿Por qué no puedo oponerme a ella como lo haría con mi madre? –

-Aquella pregunta tiene dos puntos malos – respondió Ryoma

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida

-Primero: oponerte a Hikari es imposible, por más que quieras, jamás lo lograrás. Tarde o temprano terminas cediendo. Segundo: qué lástima escuchar que eres capaz de oponerte a tu madre. Tu madre es tu madre y todo lo que te dice que no hagas o que hagas es por tu bien. Si fueras lo suficientemente madura, sabrías que es así. – Ryoma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y decía todo de forma despreocupada. Aunque así era, el tono de su voz era serio.

-Tú no sabes nada – desvió la mirada molesta

-Tal vez – Ryoma la observó con mirada profunda – Pero sé que eres así, porque intentas desesperadamente ser una niña mimada y consentida. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas la atención de tu madre – la frialdad con la que dijo aquello hizo que Sakuno se detuviera.

-Cállate – bajó la mirada tapándola con su flequillo y apretó los puños – tú no sabes nada. Apenas hemos hablado y ya piensas que lo sabes todo sobre mí. Estás muy equivocado, Echizen.

Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza – Me pasé, lo siento – dijo. Ella sorprendida, sólo se quedó mirándolo - ¿Vamos? – preguntó Ryoma con mirada cálida

-Sí – fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ryoma actuaba extraño. Si había sido tan decidido a decir todo aquello, ¿por qué se disculpó cuando vio que ella se sentía mal? Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Ya habría tiempo de entender cada una de las actitudes de Echizen. Con esto último en mente, la chica continuó su camino al lado de Ryoma para llegar a la susodicha fiesta.

**Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado! Responderé los reviews!**

**.- Anikasukino 5d: Hola! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Bueno, Ryoma no es un chico rudo… tan… aún tengo planes para la personalidad de Ryoma. Por ahora, he querido modificarla aunque mantengo la esencia de él. Deja un review! n.n**

**.- yiemvi: Ésta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar! :D espero el capitulo te haya gustado, deja un review :D**

**.- misaki-usui: Espero que éste capitulo te haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización! Por cierto, tu nombre de usuario me sigue recordando que babeo por usui *-* jajaja un abrazo! Deja un review :D**

**.- Bloddy Cherry: jajaja malo? Bueno, espero que te guste y me dejes un review! Bless**

**.- .gomez: gracias por leer! Deja un review! n.n**

**.- alice bezarius Echizen: espero que te haya gustado la conti, esta vez no tarde tanto, deja un review bless! :D**

** O!**

**-¡No tenías porqué iniciar una pelea! – decía mientras curaba las heridas del chico**

**-¡duele! – se quejó **

**-Lo siento, pero debo limpiar lo infectado – su mirada de preocupación no se desvanecía**

**-Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo, Ryuzaki – le sonrió sincero**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por leer! El próximo capitulo se viene interesante, prometo no tardar! Un beso!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Éste fic es con el que tengo más inspiración para actualizar :z espero que de verdad les guste ésta nueva actualización :) bueno, ya saben que éste fic tiene mucho ooc, así es que no se tienen que sorprender, ¿Si? Y espero que piensen en ésta pregunta que les haré mientras leen el capítulo. ¿Les gusta la personalidad de Ryoma y la de Sakuno así como están? Si quieren cambiarles algo, sólo díganme ¿ok? Bien. **

**Disclaimers: los personajes blah blah blah no me pertenecen y blah blah blah Takeshi Konomi blah blah blah príncipe del tenis blah blah blah sin fines de lucro blah blah blah :D **

**Eso sería todo :) nos leemos abajo!**

Al llegar a la fiesta, la chica dio una mirada rápida por el lugar. Divisó a su amiga, Ann. La rubia, fue a saludarla de inmediato y saludó al acompañante de la castaña.

-Es muy guapo. ¿Es tu nuevo novio? – preguntó disimulada a Sakuno

-No bromees, Ann. Él es mi vecino – respondió rápido

Ann hizo un puchero y luego se despidió para ir junto a su novio.

-Iré a ver qué puedo beber – habló Ryoma - ¿Quieres algo? –

-Vodka con piña por favor – dijo aun mirando a la multitud

Ryoma sin decir más comenzó a buscar la barra. Mientras Sakuno intentaba asegurarse de que Keigo no haya asistido a aquella fiesta para poder disfrutar como se debía. Tomó un cigarrillo para disimular un poco que buscaba a alguien y comenzó a fumar.

Se quedó ahí, apoyada en una pared esperando a que Ryoma volviera con su trago. Una sombra le tapó la visión de la pista de baile. Levantó la cabeza, creyendo que era Ryoma, pero alguien le agarró el brazo con fuerza y comenzó a llevársela del lugar. Vio a Keigo que con mirada fiera se la llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Atobe, suéltame! – le ordenó, más él no hizo caso - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Comenzó a resistirse, pero Keigo hizo más fuerte el agarre - ¡Déjame en paz, Keigo! – volvió a decir, él siquiera la miraba. Apretó los ojos preparándose para lo peor.

De pronto, el agarre del brazo desapareció y un ruido sordo se oyó al momento en que Keigo caía al suelo. Se fijó en el hombre que lo había hecho caer. Ryoma estaba de pie con el puño apretado.

-Ha dicho que la sueltes, ¿no entiendes japonés? –

Keigo se puso de pie y se limpió el rostro mientras sonreía – No te metas, plebeyo – dijo con hostilidad

Keigo lanzó un golpe y le dio en el rostro a Ryoma, y así continuaron hasta que los guardias del lugar llegaron y los separaron. Como la fiesta era de Ann, ésta hizo que los guardias sacaran a Keigo del lugar y permitió que Sakuno y Ryoma fueran a la enfermería.

Eran sólo daños menores, Ryoma tenía una herida al costado de la boca y un pequeño corte en su ceja. También, sus nudillos tenían sangre, realmente le había dado duro a Keigo. Sakuno sacó el botiquín y comenzó a curar las heridas de Ryoma.

-¡No tenías porqué iniciar una pelea! – decía mientras curaba las heridas del chico

-¡Duele! – se quejó

-Lo siento, pero debo limpiar lo infectado – su mirada de preocupación no se desvanecía

-Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo, Ryuzaki – le sonrió sincero

Ésta sonrió nerviosa - ¿Qué es esto? – Bajó la mirada triste - ¿Por qué actuaste tan imprudentemente? -

Ryoma le tomó la mano para acercarla y la abrazó – No te preocupes, estoy bien –

-Idiota – dijo mientras suspiraba ya más calmada – No sabes qué clase de tipo es Keigo

Ryoma la miró serio – tal vez, pero no te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco soy cualquier tipo – se jactó y le sonrió burlón

Salieron de la enfermería y se despidieron de Ann, ya había sido mucha emoción por una noche. Emprendieron camino de vuelta a casa. Había parado de nevar hacia dos días y aunque la noche estaba un poco fría, era estrellada y hermosa.

Ambos chicos parecían llevarse bien, tenían gustos parecidos y podían mantener una conversación fluida y amena para ambos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tu madre? – preguntó Ryoma

-Me controla demasiado. Todo lo que hago lo encuentra mal y siempre me compara con mi hermano – contó

-Eres una rebelde sin causa – la molestó un poco

-No es eso – dijo – tan solo no quiero que me diga qué hacer. Quiero vivir como soy yo. No como ella quiere que sea – explicó

-Estás viviendo bajo su techo. Eso jamás será así. ¿Por qué no te mudas? – preguntó

-¿Mudarme? – preguntó - no tengo dinero

-Busca un empleo. Si quieres ser grande para hacer lo que quieras, debes ser grande para tener un empleo – finalizó

-Aún no termino la preparatoria, Ryoma – comentó

-Exacto – respondió – aún no terminas la preparatoria. Entonces, ¿Crees que es correcto que hagas lo que quieras? – Intentó razonar – Tienes 17, lo sé. No eres demasiado grande ni tampoco eres pequeña. Es una edad difícil, pero debes aprender a escuchar y obedecer, que no es lo mismo que someterte a una dictadura. Es lo que te hace madurar y hace que te conviertas en adulta –

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? – preguntó algo incómoda

-¿No es obvio? – Preguntó. Al ver la duda en los ojos de la chica suspiró – Ser rebelde, llevarle la contra a tus padres, gritarles y faltarles el respeto… Todo eso, no hace que estés lista para vivir sola y tomar decisiones por ti misma. Incluso, ellos pierden la confianza en ti en sobremanera – terminó por decir

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó con la mirada baja, dándose cuenta de todo lo mal que estaba

El chico rodó los ojos – ¡Que cabezota! – Se quejó – parte por hablar, HABLAR con tu madre. Arregla las cosas –

-No tenías que decir "hablar" dos veces, Echizen – desvió la mirada

-Era completamente necesario. Es obvio que si tu madre dice algo que no quieres escuchar, y ten por seguro que será así, le discutirás sin chistar – le recriminó

Encontraron un parque en el camino y se sentaron en los columpios para conversar un rato más. Sakuno sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, Ryoma la miró sin decir nada.

-La verdad, es que no recuerdo en qué momento las cosas empezaron a ir mal con mis padres. – bajó la mirada nostálgica – de verdad… quiero que todo esté bien otra vez – apretó los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir – quiero poder abrazar a mi mamá y decirle cuánto la amo, decirle que siento haberla hecho llorar, que siento haberla preocupado… pero ¡no puedo! Ella no me deja – Sakuno se desahogó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ya no pudo parar.

Ryoma se puso en frente de ella y se hincó para poder verle la cara. Sin decir nada, la acercó a él y le ofreció su hombro para que pudiera llorar todo lo que tuviera que hacerlo. – Si puedes, es sólo que no quieres que ella te vea así. Sólo tienes que decirlo, sólo tienes que disculparte… ella te ama – le animó

Aquella conversación le abrió los ojos a Sakuno y la animó para hablar con su madre. Eran las 4.30 de la madrugada cuando Ryoma y Sakuno llegaron a sus respectivas casas. La chica abrió la puerta y ahí en el sillón, estaba su madre dormida. Su rostro de cansancio era notorio.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica al darse cuenta de que lo que Ryoma decía era cierto. Su madre la amaba y se preocupaba por ella. Se acercó y la movió con delicadeza.

– Mamá… - dijo y su corazón latió rápidamente

Sakura, la madre de la chica, abrió sus cansados ojos y un brillo apareció al ver que su hija había llegado sana y salva.

-Sé que es tarde… - comenzó – pero quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo? – quiso ir con cuidado, realmente no quería iniciar una pelea

-Sí – fue todo lo que respondió, fue con un tono dulce y preocupado a la vez

Tomó aire y juntó coraje – Lo… - una lágrima recorrió su rostro – siento – y muchas más se dieron paso.

Sakura sin entender nada, abrazó a su hija mientras ambas lloraban – Siento haberte preocupado, siento haberte faltado el respeto, siento hacerte llorar. Mamá, ¡lo siento mucho! – decía sin soltar a su madre

Sakura la tomó y le secó las lágrimas. Sonriendo le dijo: - Te amo, yo te perdono – y besó su frente para luego abrazarla nuevamente

Sakuno se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y así se durmió; no sin antes decirle "yo también te amo, mamá" y agradeciendo en su fuero interno el haber conocido a Ryoma y que le haya abierto los ojos.

Despertó temprano, se sentía bien. La sonrisa en su rostro no se le quitaba, se dio una ducha y bajó para desayunar con su familia como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Al llegar, su hermano, su padre y madre estaban ahí.

-Buenos días – saludó su mamá – ¿desayunarás con nosotros?

-Nunca lo hace – respondió su hermano mayor para luego probar un poco más de su comida

-Ésta vez sí lo haré, Shun – intentó no exasperarse

-¿Lo harás? – preguntó su padre un poco sorprendido

-¿Hay algún problema? – dijo tímida

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió – siéntate a mi lado – le sonrió

Desayunaron en familia, se rieron, aclararon las cosas y Sakuno les pidió perdón por cómo se había comportado. Aunque ella pensó que no la tomarían en cuenta y estarían con rencor, pudo darse cuenta que realmente su familia le amaba y la extrañaban en casa.

-Mamá, voy a salir – le dijo

-¿Salir, dónde? – preguntó

-Necesito hablar con un amigo – comentó

-No llegues tarde – le sonrió su madre

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y salió de casa. Contenta, al darse cuenta de cómo las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Hace unos días atrás, ella ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a decirle a su madre que saldría, mucho menos le hubiera respondido donde iría. Estaba feliz de que ahora pudiera mantener una conversación con su madre.

Al salir de casa, tomó un cigarrillo y caminó a la casa de al lado. Quien atendió fue Hikari.

-Buenas – saludó Sakuno

-¡Qué alegría tenerte por aquí tan temprano, Saku! – le sonrió maternalmente

-Neh, Hikari – habló - ¿Está Ryoma? – se puso un poco nerviosa al preguntar por él, Hikari seguramente la molestaría

Y la mirada pícara que Hikari le dedicó confirmó su pensamiento anterior – Ryoma se ha levantado muy temprano hoy – le contó - ¿Ha ocurrido algo anoche? – preguntó sin quitar la mirada pícara

-¡Nada en particular! – gritó tartamudeando lo más rápido que pudo y a la vez sonrojándose por todo lo que Ryoma se le había acercado la noche anterior al abrazarla y consolarla.

-Hmm eso sólo me dice que algo ocurrió – sonrió aún más

-¡Que no! – se enfurruñó

Hikari se carcajeó – Ryoma salió hace unos diez minutos a entrenar. Debe estar en las pistas de tenis, buena suerte – dijo y luego cerró la puerta

Sakuno suspiró y se dirigió a aquel lugar. Ahí estaba el peliverde jugando contra una pared. Se sentó por ahí a observarlo un rato, le era un panorama interesante. Además, no quería molestarlo en su entrenamiento.

-¿Se te hace interesante verme con cara de pervertida todo el tiempo? – preguntó Ryoma con una sonrisa burlona sin detenerse

-¡¿Qué?! – Su enrojecimiento fue notorio – yo… no estaba mirándote con cara de pervertida – desvió la mirada avergonzada

-Entonces, ¿Admites que me estabas mirando? – dejó de jugar y volvió a verla con sonrisa arrogante

-A ti no. Si no, a tu juego – sonrió victoriosa

-Es lo mismo – rodó los ojos – sólo admite que te mueres por mí y ya – sonrió burlón y luego de que Sakuno se enfurruñara, se puso serio - ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? – preguntó

Ella suspiró y sonrió – Gracias, si no hubiéramos tenido aquella charla, aún estaría equivocada –

Él le sonrió de vuelta y luego puso mirada pícara – Y… ¿Admitirás que te mueres por mí? – sonrió burlón

-¡Echizen, basta! – gritó avergonzada Sakuno

Sí, estaba feliz, las cosas por fin mejoraban…

**Y llegamos al final de éste capítulo! Y al adelanto del próximo :D**

**-¡Pero es cinco años mayor que él! – se exasperó al no poder hacer nada**

**-Él no es tan inocente. Ha tenido más novias que años de vida, sabe cuidarse solo – comentó despreocupadamente**

**-No seas así, Ryoga. Sakuno en verdad está preocupada – lo regañó Hikari**

**-Él tiene razón, Hikari. No tengo por qué preocuparme de que salga con una chica mayor – Sakuno bajó la mirada algo triste**

**:D ok ahora los reviews :B**

**.-AnikaSukino 5d: ****tú ya me dijiste que te parece la personalidad de Ryoma, pero no la habías visto en éste capítulo, podrías responderme de igual manera? Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que los sigas hasta el final! Bless :)**

**.-kuriko-chan: **** Espero que sigas leyendo y me puedas responder. Paz!**

**.-Rave-onee-chan: ****Teamo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Eres la mejor de todas! :)**

**.-Alice Bezarius Echizen: ****jeje! Lamento lo de los adelantos, es para que me dejen más reviews pidiéndome conti, eso me da ánimos para escribir! un abrazo y espero que sigas leyendo Bless**

**.-Michiru: ****Graciaaaaaas! Espero sigas leyendo paz!**

**.-Yiemvi: ****Holaaa :D espero que éste capitulo te haya gustado :) un abrazo y sigue leyendo :) Peace!**

**.-FlorDeFuego: ****bienvenida al fic! Es la primera vez que respondo un review tuyo, creo… en fin, espero que te haya gustado :D muchas gracias por leer :) Bless**

**.-Misaki-usui: ****Espero no haberme tardado tanto! Un abrazo! Y sigue leyendo Peace! :D**

**Aquí queda, Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! He vueltoooo :D con un nuevo cap de entre la rebeldía y la inocencia… espero que les agrade :) Bueno, hay ooc, ya lo saben, nos leemos abajo!**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Ryoma había llegado a su vida. Hikari ya tenía dos meses de embarazo y ella ya se había hecho muy cercana a aquella familia. Con Ryoma, salían a pasear casi todos los días. Se llevaban bastante bien, disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel "gato raro" como ella solía llamarlo.

Las cosas en su casa también habían mejorado, ya no había discusiones entre ella y su madre, ni su hermano, ni su padre. Todo marchaba a la perfección. En la escuela, también estaba mejorando sus calificaciones, eso la hacía sentir bien.

Había dejado el alcohol de lado y ahora estaba intentando dejar el cigarrillo; aunque eso le costara un poco más de trabajo, pero hacía el intento y eso contaba. Era día domingo, su día libre. Se había despertado temprano y no tenía planes. La noche anterior había ido a cenar con los Echizen, pero no había quedado para salir con Ryoma como hacían a menudo.

Se sentía extraña, como si algo le faltara. Miraba su móvil cada dos minutos esperando recibir una llamada para tener algo que hacer, pero nada. Suspiró y decidió levantarse para matar el tiempo. Los días ya no eran nevados, ni fríos. La primavera estaba llegando y los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo.

Se dio una ducha y cuando ya estaba vestida volvió a fijarse en el móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de Ryoma. Se sintió emocionada y frustrada a la vez. Emocionada porque Ryoma le había marcado, frustrada por no estar ahí para contestar.

De inmediato, buscó en la agenda del móvil el número telefónico del chico y le llamó.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo, peewee? – se escuchó la voz ronca del chico al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Sakuno rodó los ojos y contestó – Intentaba escapar de ti, gato raro –

-Sí, claro – rió sarcástico – por eso me estás devolviendo el llamado – comentó

-Ya, ¿Qué querías? – preguntó apretando el puente de su nariz

-¿Estás vestida? – preguntó

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no? – evadió

-Te diría que mejor lo hicieras en menos de dos segundos porque estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de tu habitación – dijo

-¿Qué? – miró a la puerta, agradeciendo de que realmente estaba vestida, y vio como ésta se abría dejando ver a Ryoma tras ésta

-¡Gato raro! – Lo regañó - ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado desnuda?! ¡No puedes entrar así en la habitación de alguien más, idiota!

-También me alegro de verte, peewee– dijo sarcástico luego de bostezar

Lo fulminó con la mirada y luego dejó que pasara - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

-Estaba aburrido – fue sincero

-¿Tengo cara de payaso? – levantó una ceja

-Sí – dijo aún con cara de aburrido

Sakuno golpeó su frente con frustración – Enserio, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó

-Quiero volar y tener súper poderes como Goku – se rió burlón

-Realmente eres un gato raro – suspiró

Ryoma se acercó a Sakuno y le revolvió los cabellos, se divertía molestando a la chica - ¿Vamos a pasear? – se puso de pie

Sakuno solo asintió y lo siguió. Fueron a Aoyama, Ryoma tenía que hacer un par de cosas por ahí. Había un montón de gente. Él, como siempre, caminaba un poco más adelante con las manos en los bolsillos. Una chica muy guapa se le acercó, Sakuno se paró justo detrás de Ryoma para escuchar.

-Disculpa, no encuentro ésta dirección. ¿Podrías ayudarme? – Sakuno sintió pena por la pobre chica. "No es mi problema" o "Buena suerte"; conociendo a Ryoma, ésta sería su respuesta o algo por el estilo.

-Por supuesto – dijo de inmediato – En éste momento no estoy ocupado. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte – Le sonrió amable

-¡¿Qué?! – habló Sakuno

-¿Es ella tu novia? – preguntó la joven a Ryoma

-No, mi hermana y yo solo estábamos caminando – le sonrió - ¿Me disculpas un momento? Ahora vuelvo contigo.

Ryoma tomó a Sakuno y se la llevó un poco lejos de la chica.

-Actuaste bastante diferente a como actúas conmigo normalmente – le recriminó

-Esa es mi personalidad con mujeres guapas – dijo como si nada

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó molesta

-Escúchame, Sakuno – habló suplicante – Prometo no tardar más de treinta minutos. ¿Podrías esperarme justo aquí? –

-¡¿Te irás con ella y me dejarás aquí?! –

-Vi la dirección, es sólo tres cuadras más allá. Sólo quiero conseguir su número de teléfono – pidió

-No pareces del tipo que hace eso – suspiró – si no llegas en quince minutos, yo me largo – dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Quince? –

-Ya te quedan catorce – lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡Ya vuelvo! – y se fue con esa chica.

Esperó… le había dicho que esperaría, pero cuando él corrió se sintió realmente estúpida por decirle que ahí estaría. Miró el cielo y suspiró para no exasperarse. ¡Ese maldito… gato raro! No dejaba de hacer cosas estúpidas.

Miró el reloj luego de un rato, aún quedaban tres minutos, se levantó y fue a una máquina expendedora. Una ponta de manzana no le vendría mal. Depositó el dinero en la máquina, presionó el sabor que quería y escuchó cómo la lata de zumo cayó. Lo alcanzó y abrió para luego beber un sorbo.

El sabor la relajó.

-Neh, ¿no me ibas a esperar justo allá? – escuchó una masculina voz conocida

Lo miró sarcástica – Neh, ¿no saldríamos a pasear juntos? – luego lo fulminó con la mirada

-Vale – dijo sacando dinero y comprando una ponta de uva – Todo ha funcionado, he conseguido su número y hemos quedado para mañana, ¿no soy increíble? – sus malditos aires de superioridad le hartaban

Suspiró, no tenía ánimos de discutir - ¡Bien hecho, Ryoma! Te has conseguido una novia, te felicito –

-¿Intentabas ser sarcástica? Porque lo hiciste – dijo inocente

Ella rodó los ojos - ¿Se acabó el paseo? – ya no tenía ganas de nada

-Supongo… - se encogió de hombros – Vamos a casa, Hikari de seguro querrá verte

-Sí, sí… - su ánimo no llegaba ni a la suela de sus zapatos, no sabía que ocurría pero… Sólo no quería nada…

Caminaban en silencio, Ryoma suspiró. Sabía que Sakuno estaba molesta y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Sakuno tomó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, Ryoma volvió a suspirar. Caminaron una cuadra más y un tercer suspiro por parte del ambarino lo terminó por exasperar.

-¿No estabas dejando de fumar? – intentó comenzar una conversación

- Hago lo que quiero – dio otra fumada

-Vale, lo pillé – se paró frente a ella – Siento dejarte ahí esperando para irme con otra chica. Ya no volverá a pasar – bajó su mirada tapándola con la tan característica gorra

-Muy bien Ryoma – ella estaba siendo sarcástica – Puedo olvidarlo – comentó – ya que al menos, has pedido disculpas correctamente –

Ryoma se sintió frustrado – Neh, peewee – le llamó

-¿Si? –

Sin levantar la vista, Ryoma tomó a Sakuno del brazo, la acercó a él y la abrazó; posando su otra mano en la cabeza de ésta – De verdad siento que te hayas sentido mal – dijo sincero

Sakuno suspiró – De acuerdo, ya no importa – se resigno

Al llegar a casa de los Echizen, Hikari y Ryoga terminaban de hacer los preparativos para el almuerzo.

-¿Llegaron tan pronto? – preguntó Hikari

-Sí, Ryoma… - Ryoga arrastró aquellas palabras - ¿Llegaron tan pronto? – la cara de "interrumpieron algo importante" de Ryoga era evidente

-Si es que… - Sakuno iba a explicar pero se calló al instante

-No importa – habló Hikari haciendo ademán para que se sentaran a comer - ¿Qué tal Aoyama? – preguntó

-Es un episodio de mi vida que está eliminado – habló Sakuno

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, enano? – fulminó Hikari al ambarino

-Tengo una cita – respondió como si nada

-¿Con Sakuno-chan? – preguntó Ryoga

-No, hermano – habló Ryoma – Con una chica que conocí en Aoyama –

-Descarado – pensó Sakuno

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hikari exageradamente

-¿Y está buena? – preguntó Ryoga sin pensarlo, al instante, recibió un zape de su esposa - ¡Auch!

-Buenísima – respondió Ryoma – tiene 24 – le contó a Ryoga ignorando a las mujeres de la mesa

Sakuno comía en silencio, intentando ignorar la "estúpida" conversación que los hermanos Echizen tenían.

-¿Veinticuatro? – Dijo Ryoga – ¡ése es un logro, hermano! – le felicitó y recibió otro zape de Hikari

-¿Sakuno-chan? – Le habló Hikari

-¿Sí? - respondió

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó

-Perfectamente – respondió al instante

Ryoma se puso de pie – Gracias por la comida – y se fue de ahí

-Ahora dime la verdad – volvió a hablar Hikari, una vez Ryoma se alejó - ¿estás bien?

Sakuno dejó de comer – Estoy bien – respondió – Sólo un poco preocupada

-¿Celosa? – dijo Ryoga y otro zape por parte de Hikari lo hizo callar

-No – dijo – Preocupada, podría ser peligroso o perjudicial para él salir con esa chica – comentó Sakuno

-Más bien, satisfactorio – respondió Ryoga y le tomó la mano a Hikari para que ésta no volviera a golpearlo

-¡Pero es cinco años mayor que él! – se exasperó

-Él no es tan inocente, ha tenido más novias que años de vida, sabe cuidarse solo – comentó despreocupadamente Ryoga

-No seas así, Ryoga… Sakuno en verdad está preocupada – lo regañó Hikari

-Él tiene razón, Hikari. No tengo porque preocuparme de que Ryoma salga con una chica mayor – bajó la mirada algo triste

-Ánimo, ánimo – sonrió Ryoga – apuesto a que no le dura más de una semana

Y otro zape por parte de Hikari le hizo darse cuenta de que en aquel almuerzo, había hecho ver a su hermano como un promiscuo y mujeriego.

**Bueno, llegamos al final! Responderé los reviews qq**

**.- Kuriko-chan: ****lo haré, tranquila :) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, sigue leyendo y déjame un review :D**

**.- mac180: ****Gracias y bienvenido a la historia! Espero que la sigas hasta el final, Bless :D**

**.-Anikasukino5d: ****tb es el Ryoma de mis sueños, aunque me gusta su personalidad de pervertido aveces jajajaj espero que te guste este capitulo… Un abrazo :D**

**.- .gomez: ****gracias por leer :D deja un review y come verduras! Un abrazo :)**

**.-Flordefuego: ****Gracias y bienvenida! Ojala te haya gustado el cap :D un abrazo! Deja un review :D**

**Ok chicas, ahora lo más esperado…. El ADELANTO! :D**

**.- ¿Por qué no admites que me quieres solo para ti? – **

**-Ya quisieras… - respondió ella**

**Él se acercó – Es que si quiero… - tomó la cintura de Sakuno y se acercó**

**-Ryoma, yo… - El sonrojo ya era notorio**

**Uuuu que será lo que ocurrirá? Lean el próximo capítulo :D**

**Un abrazo, Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola! Un nuevo capítulo de "entre la rebeldía y la inocencia" ha llegado! Las he compensado y he hecho éste capítulo de 10 páginas de Word… sí, un capítulo largo, que muestra más que nada los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista :D contiene un intento de lemmon, así es que ya saben, menos de 16 años… no se los recomiendo. Lo otro, saben del ooc y emmm bueno, eso. Nos leemos abajo!**

**P.D. Tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacer respecto a los sobre nombres que les puse a nuestros protagonistas el capítulo anterior. Bueno, supongo que queda claro el de "gato raro" de Ryoma; es muy sigiloso, pervertido y todo lo demás, y además tiene ojos gatunos. Ése está aclarado. Ahora, quiero aclarar el por qué le puse "pewee" a Sakuno. Significa pequeña/o, es por ello que Ryoma le dice así. Bien, sin más aclaración, las dejo leer.**

Sentada en la sala de los Echizen mientras veía el partido de la final de Roland Garros femenino, que pasaban por ESPN, el teléfono sonó, y sonó, y siguió sonando; pero ninguno de los chicos iba a contestar.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Residencia Echizen – dijo con algo de aburrimiento, Sharapova había anotado un punto y ella se lo había perdido

-¿Se encuentra Ryoma? – una voz femenina respondió

-Él no se encuentra en casa, ¿deseas dejarle algún mensaje? – preguntó algo exasperada, Serena Williams le había empatado y ella no lo había visto por culpa del maldito teléfono

-Dile que soy Aoi – ella hizo una pausa – su novia – aclaró – iré a visitarlo en unos días – dijo - ¿Eres tú la criada de la casa? – preguntó

No tomando mucha atención a lo que la chica le decía por teléfono, ya que Williams estaba a punto de sacar nuevamente, sólo respondió con un –Sí, yo le digo – y cortó la comunicación.

Se sentó nuevamente a ver la televisión cuando sintió a Hikari entrar a la sala.

-¿Qué tal el partido? – le preguntó, fijando su vista en la pantalla

-Es match point para Serena – comentó Sakuno sin despegar la vista

Ambas se quedaron viendo el resultado final del partido. Serena Williams había ganado 6-4, 6-4 la final de Roland Garros ése año. Había sido un gran partido.

Ellas sonrieron, luego Hikari miró a la castaña - ¿Quién llamaba? – preguntó

-Aoi, la criada de la casa – respondió – dijo que la novia de Ryoma vendrá a verlo – comentó tomando un poco de refresco

Hikari asintió y luego volvió su vista a la televisión. Le tomó dos segundos a su mente para hacer un click.

-No tenemos criada en casa – le aseguró a Sakuno – espera – pausó un momento – la novia de Ryoma se llama Aoi – comentó

-¿Su novia? – Intentó sonar indiferente - ¿La chica de Aoyama? –

-Etto… - Hikari se rascó la cabeza – Verás… Ryoma dejó a una novia en casa – contó – No le digas que te dije, si se entera de que te hablé de Aoi, me mata y… - pero no pudo terminar

-Hikari… - se escuchó la sombría voz de Ryoma tras la chica. Ésta se enderezó y salió corriendo de la sala

-Con que… - comenzó Sakuno mirándolo despectiva – con novia y flirteando con otras chicas… interesante – desvió la mirada

-¿Por qué hablan de mi vida privada a mis espaldas? – se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja

-Señor importante – Sakuno se levantó del sillón – No hablamos porque nos interese, hablamos porque una de tus novias llamó por teléfono y dijo que vendría a verte – le aclaró – Adiós – salió de la casa para ir a caminar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Aoyama y ella no era capaz de mantener una conversación decente con Ryoma. Él la llamaba para que salieran o la buscaba para que charlaran, pero ella simplemente no soportaba ver su cara, mucho menos escuchar su voz.

Estaba cansada, se había dado cuenta de lo mujeriego que Ryoma podía ser y lo último que quería era a otro Atobe Keigo merodeando por ahí.

En su vida, había conocido a muchos mujeriegos, pero Ryoma era con creces el peor de todos. Teniendo incluso citas dobles, en donde él era el único chico en la cita. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que las chicas aceptaban algo así! ¿Tan impresionante era Ryoma que no les importaba compartirlo?

Suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca y lo encendió, aspiró el humo y luego lo exhaló para respirar un poco de aire fresco. No lo encontraba divertido, ni siquiera consideraba la idea de ser amiga de alguien así. Seguramente, ya todos pensaban que ella era una "nueva conquista" o algo así.

Oh, no. Ryoma no iba a lograr agregarla a ella a su lista de "chicas que han caído a mis pies". No, él no iba a tener el privilegio de estar con alguien como ella.

Su teléfono sonó, se fijó en la pantalla y vió el nombre de Ryoma. No contestó, dejó que pasara al buzón de llamadas. Suspiró y se fue a casa. Durmió toda la tarde y luego fue a cenar. Después, revisó el mensaje que Ryoma le dejó.

-_Neh, pewee… ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas evitarme? Si no sé lo que he hecho, no puedo enmendar. – _Hizo una pausa – _devuélveme el llamado, necesitamos hablar. He extrañado molestarte éstos días – _se rió un poco – _nos vemos, pequeña torpe – _colgó

Se sentía rara, impotente… ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería lograr con ese mensaje? ¿Que corriera a sus brazos? ¡Pues no lo iba a lograr! Se fue a dar una ducha y secó su cabello con extremada lentitud. Luego, se fue a la cama y se obligó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano. Se puso unos jeans de color negro, una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas. Había quedado con Hikari para salir de compras. Así es que se puso los audífonos alrededor del cuello y tomó sus llaves. Se despidió de su mamá y fue hacia la casa de al lado.

Abrió la puerta – Buenas – dijo dejando sus zapatos a un lado y entrando

Desanimada, caminó hacia la sala y se lanzó al sillón para esperar a Hikari a que estuviera lista. Cerró los ojos para imaginarse en su pequeño lugar feliz.

-No contestaste mi llamada, tampoco mi mensaje – escuchó una voz y su "momento feliz" se vio arruinado

-¿Qué mensaje? – se desentendió

-El de tu buzón de voz – respondió sentándose al lado de ella

-No me ha llegado nada – mintió

-¡Por favor, pewee! – dijo irónico

Se levantó al sentir como Hikari bajaba las escaleras. Sin mirar a Ryoma abandonó la habitación y no dijo ni una palabra.

Caminaron por Shibuya, intentando buscar unas cosas que Hikari quería comprarle al cuarto de su bebé. Se metió a una que otra tienda con ofertas y luego de un par de horas, ya habían comprado todo lo necesario.

Tomaron asiento en una banca y Hikari fue por unas pontas a la máquina.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, notando el extraño comportamiento de Sakuno

-Acabamos de terminar de hacer las compras- se hizo la loca

-No, Sakuno. ¿Qué está pasando con Ryoma? – frunció el ceño y Sakuno supo que no podía evadirla

Suspiró – Con Ryoma… - se pasó una mano por el flequillo, intentando ganar tiempo - ¿Quién sabe? – Sonrió irónica – Por favor, que alguien me lo diga – susurró

-Es un tarado – se cruzó de brazos Hikari –No se da cuenta la hermosa mujer que tiene al lado

Sakuno la miró incrédula. ¿Era su amiga? ¿O estaba en su contra? ¿Cómo podía ayudar a la novia de Ryoma? Bueno, era su novia de todos modos. Capaz Hikari le guardaba cariño.

-Sakuno – habló Hikari notando la cara de ésta – Supongo que no piensas que es Aoi – aclaró – Hablo de ti

-¿De mí? – sí, se sorprendió. No se lo esperaba – Entre Ryoma y yo no ocurre nada – explicó

-Eso es porque es un idiota – contestó Hikari – Tú… Lo quieres, ¿Verdad? – preguntó con cuidado. Sakuno se sonrojó al máximo y luego bajó la cabeza negando. – Osea sí – dijo interpretando la respuesta de la castaña – No tengas miedo, una vez que lo admites, ya no pesa tanto –

-No – cerró los ojos oprimiendo sus propios sentimientos – No voy a admitirlo – sentenció y luego miró a Hikari con determinación – No quiero ser una más en la lista del gran Ryoma Echizen

-Escucha, nena – habló la mayor – Sé que piensas así. Ryoma te ha dado todas las pruebas que necesitas para pensar así de él, pero contigo es diferente. Yo lo he notado, incluso Ryoga lo ha notado – contó – Escucha, Ryoga tampoco era un santo. Incluso, diría que hasta era peor que Ryoma – Sakuno la miró incrédula – pero cambió por mí, me tragué las mismas palabras que me acabas de decir. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, una vez que lo admitas, ya no pesa. Ya no duele – terminó con una sonrisa maternal

-Es diferente – habló Sakuno, triste – Ryoga-san te quiere – tapó su mirada con su flequillo – Ryoma cree que soy un juego – bajó el tono de su voz conforme iba hablando

Hikari suspiró – Es un idiota inmaduro, lo sé. Pero te quiere – le sonrió – Es hora de irnos a casa - Sakuno asintió y fueron a casa, hablaron de otros temas en el camino – ¡Te veo en la cena! – Gritó sonriendo antes de entrar a su casa – Gracias por acompañarme, Sakuno-chan – sonrió y luego entró

Sakuno se echó en su cama intentando ahuyentar sus pensamientos. ¿Sería verdad? Si aceptaba lo que estaba sintiendo por Ryoma ¿El peso sería menos? Pero… ¿Y si él no le correspondía? O peor… ¿Si sólo jugaba con ella y la ilusionaba como a todas las demás? No, ella tenía orgullo, y una reputación. Ella no era necesitada de hombres, lo sabía.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres babearan por ella y ella jamás había babeado por uno. ¿Así se sentía? ¡Pues no lo quería! Le dolía. No quería estar pensando en alguien que sólo le importaban las tallas, los pechos grandes y obviamente, que tan buenas eran en la cama.

No, no iba a ceder. Pero tan pronto como lo pensó comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si funciona? – Suspiró – ya no quería pensar. No quería nada – cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Sintió unos pasos a lo lejos y luego que abrieron su puerta. La figura masculina la hizo estremecer. ¿Qué hacía Ryoma en su cuarto? No era la primera vez, pero estaba obscuro, se fijó en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las tres de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida

Sin decir nada, Ryoma se acercó y comenzó a besarla. No entendía, quería sacárselo de encima y exigirle una explicación, pero los cálidos labios del chico se lo impedían. Era algo parecido a un imán; sus labios habían quedado atrapados ante los labios de Ryoma.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico estaba sobre ella, besándola con pasión, sin tener la intención de acabar con ello. Ryoma comenzó a acariciarla con desesperación, como si hubiera guardado por mucho tiempo aquel deseo, hundiéndolos a ambos en un lujurioso frenesí de nunca acabar.

Sin desespero, pero con habilidad, Ryoma le quitó la camiseta a Sakuno. Ésta, sorprendida – aunque complacida – le tomó las manos para que parara. Estaban en su casa, sus padres y su hermano estaban ahí.

"Mis padres" – articuló con la boca pero sin emitir sonido, intentando hacer entender a Ryoma que no estaban solos y no podían actuar con libertad.

-Se han ido de viaje – habló en tono de voz normal, aunque con la voz ronca, besando la clavícula de la chica

-¿Mi hermano? – preguntó

-Lo vi salir después que tus padres se fueron – explicó entre besos que daba en mi cuello – Fue a ver a su novia – mi hermano y Ryoma ya estaban casi en plan de amigos, habían ido a entrenar un par de veces, por lo que no me parecía raro que Shun le haya contado – Dijo que no volverá hasta mañana – terminó de decir y miró a Sakuno a los ojos – Ésta noche, sólo estamos tú y yo – luego de decir esto, la besó con aún más frenesí.

Ayudó a Ryoma a quitarse la camiseta también dejando su torso desnudo y luego volvió a besarlo. Tenía su mente en blanco, en lo único que pensaba era que quería tenerlo para él; sólo para él. Quería profundizar su contacto con él, quería sentirlo tan cerca que fueran uno.

Ryoma le quitó el sujetador rápidamente y sin contratiempos, dejando al aire sus – no grandes – pero si bien formados senos. Masajeó uno mientras con la boca succionaba el otro. Sakuno soltó un gemido de placer. Él sonrió y levantó una ceja

-No que… ¿No serías una más? – Sonrió arrogante - ¿Qué ha pasado con todo tu discursito de dignidad? –

-¿Qué? – Oh, sí… su mente se aclaró completamente. ¿Por qué si había dicho todo aquello, estaba ahí rendidita a los pies de Ryoma?

-Nadie… – comenzó a decir Ryoma – Se resiste – hizo una pausa – tu no serás la excepción – sonrió triunfante

Despertó de un salto, eran apenas las siete y treinta de la tarde. Escuchó las voces de su madre y de su padre en la planta baja. Respiró intentando normalizar su pulso. Había soñado todo aquello; incluso bajó la guardia y soñó con Ryoma. Si fue así en sueños, ¿sería igual en realidad?

No, no podía comprobarlo, no quería… hasta en sueños Ryoma había jugado con ella, no le daría el placer de hacerlo en la vida real.

Se levantó y se preparó para ir a casa de los Echizen. Tenía cena con ellos. Confundida y aún pensativa por el sueño, entró al lugar con un "Buenas" para anunciar que había llegado. En la sala, se encontraban los tres conversando.

-Bienvenida – habló Hikari sonriente

-Hola, Sakuno-chan – sonrió Ryoga saludando con la mano

Ryoma sólo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo

-Hola – dijo general

-Bueno – comenzó Hikari una vez Sakuno tomó asiento; Ryoma no estaba prestando atención, sólo miraba su teléfono y esbozaba una que otra sonrisa de vez en cuando – Hoy, Sakuno y yo hemos ido de compras – contó – Y… te he comprado un regalo – sonrió con una endemoniada amabilidad a Sakuno, a ésta se le pusieron los pelos de punta

-¿Qué? –

-Ayer me dijiste algo de una criada, ¿Recuerdas? – Sakuno asintió, con aún más miedo por el rostro de Hikari – Me pregunté toda la noche ¿Qué tan mona se vería Sakuno-chan en traje de maid? – Sakuno notó cómo Ryoma prestaba atención –Así es que me pasé por unas ofertas y ¿qué crees? Me he encontrado esto – dijo emocionada mostrando un uniforme de maid

-Estás de broma, ¿cierto? – Dijo Sakuno mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, la cara de Hikari no parecía estar de broma – Yo… no me pondré eso – tragó saliva

-Oh, sí que lo harás – dijo Hikari sin dejar de sonreír. Daba aún más miedo, Sakuno miró a los chicos en busca de ayuda

-Te verías bien Sakuno-chan – decía Ryoga asustado de Hikari. Ok, eso no le servía. Miró a Ryoma buscando apoyo y le dio más miedo ver a Ryoma sonreír malévolamente.

-Por favor, Hikari – dijo retrocediendo

-Vamos, sólo una miradita – dijo acercándose a ella y llevándosela al baño

La cambió a la fuerza; el traje de maid era ceñido al cuerpo y era bastante corto. Sakuno salió completamente roja del baño a rastras de Hikari.

-¡Sabía que te verías perfecta! – alabó la mujer mayor

-Pareces una muñeca, Sakuno-chan – sonrió Ryoga

Sintió la mirada de Ryoma recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria, tragó saliva recordando el sueño de antes- No te queda nada mal – el peliverde seguía sonriendo

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Puedo quitármelo ya? – preguntó Sakuno avergonzada

-Déjame tomar una fotografía – se puso de pie de camino al armario

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió - ¡No! –

Se iba a dar la media vuelta pero unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la apegaron a un cuerpo. Cálido, si ella hubiera escogido una palabra para describir aquel roce, era cálido. Pero la calidez se fue cuando la voz de quien la tomó, habló – Oh, tú te quedas aquí – dijo Ryoma en su oído – Quiero guardar esa fotografía – sonrió

-¿Qué? – dijo sin entender

Hikari llegó con la cámara - Sonrían – dijo y Ryoma apegó aún más a Sakuno a su cuerpo mientras él la abrazaba por atrás y sonrió arrogante; mientras ella apenas y pudo torcer la boca confundida.

Hikari dio un click a la cámara y ésta imprimió una fotografía de inmediato. Una de bolsillo, Ryoma la tomó y la sacudió un poco para que la imagen pudiera verse. Sonrió cuando estuvo nítida y se la guardó en la cartera. – Yo me quedo con esto – dijo y fue a sentarse de nuevo

Sakuno comenzó a regañar cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Sin recordar lo que llevaba puesto, ya que estaba más concentrada en decirle a Ryoma "gato raro"; caminó hasta la puerta y abrió. Vio a una joven de cabello azul, largo hasta la cintura, una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, jeans y tacones altos. Ésta entró y le pasó su chaqueta y bolso a Sakuno.

-¿No vas a decir: bienvenida a casa, señorita? – la espetó

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Sakuno sin entender

-Eres la criada, ¿no? – La miró por encima del hombro – Es lo que deberías decirme

Entonces, Sakuno cayó en la cuenta. Aún llevaba el uniforme de maid.

-Ah, cierto – dijo, se inclinó e irónicamente respondió – Bienvenida a casa, señorita –

La chica sonrió satisfecha y caminó hasta la sala seguida de Sakuno que no tenía idea de quién era. La peliazul, cuando entró a la sala, corrió hasta Ryoma y se colgó de su cuello – Mi amor. ¡Te he extrañado! – Dijo exagerada mientras le daba un toque en los labios – Tu criada es una mal educada, ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera me saludó? Deberías enseñarle a comportarse. – Luego ella miró a los demás presentes – Hikari, Ryoga… ha pasado tiempo – los saludó - ¿Cómo han estado?

-Aoi – dijo Ryoma, entonces Sakuno calló en la cuenta - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se volteó y lo miró - ¿Qué no te dijo la criada que llamé? – preguntó mirando a Sakuno

-Lo siento, señorita – habló Ryuzaki – he olvidado decirle con todo lo que tengo que hacer

-¿Sakuno? – habló Ryoma confundido. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? –

-Enseguida traigo algo para beber, la señorita debe tener sed – hizo una reverencia – con permiso – y se fue a la cocina

Suspiró una vez estando sola ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba actuando como la criada. Pero, ¿Por qué? Sintió una presencia a su espalda y se giró. Se sorprendió al ver a Ryoma ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ryoma serio

-Sirviendo el té – respondió simple

-No – suspiró -¿Por qué actúas como la criada? –

-¿No es lo que tu novia quiere? – le preguntó

-Aoi no es mi novia – negó

-Ah, ¿no? – preguntó confundida. ¿Por qué la chica decía que sí y él que no?

Ryoma se rascó la cabeza – Es complicado – comenzó diciendo – pero no es mi novia, eso te lo juro – se acercó a ella

-¿Por qué me das explicaciones, Echizen? – Le dio la espalda – Tú y yo no somos nada

Ryoma se quedó callado. Luego, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. La calidez que Sakuno había sentido hace un momento, volvió a sentirla – Quiero dártelas – susurró cerca de su oreja. Luego, besó su lóbulo con endemoniada lentitud. Sakuno se estremeció y lo alejó.

-Aoi está fuera, ve con ella. Vino a verte – le espetó

- Se ha ido – comentó Ryoma – Le he pedido que se valla. Ryoga y Hikari la han acompañado. Van a tardarse – sonrió coqueto

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó sorprendida

-Te lo dije, no es mi novia. Terminamos cuando me mudé aquí; ella aún no lo supera. – se recostó en la mesa de la cocina

-Iré a cambiarme – comenzó a caminar a la puerta pero Ryoma la bloqueó - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

-Hablar contigo – le contestó

-Yo no – lo espetó – quiero cambiarme

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Sakuno casi escuchó la sonrisa esbozada por el chico

Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él - ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó confuso

-¡Eso! – lo apuntó – Coquetear con todas las que se te crucen. Conmigo no va a funcionar – se volteó e intentó abrir la puerta, pero Ryoma la volteó de nuevo y la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa, Ryuzaki? – Preguntó acercándose - ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo

-Entonces… ¿Por qué corres? –

-No estoy corriendo, quiero ir a cambiarme – se defendió

-No aún… por favor – pidió echando un libidinoso vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Sakuno. Se acercó un poco más y sonrió – Una orden – dijo apoyando su antebrazo en la pared, justo por encima de la cabeza de Sakuno y su otra mano en la cintura de la chica – se mi maid personal – sonrió

-¿Estás loco? – Alzó una ceja – No – aclaró – Deja de hacerlo – bajó su mirada, tapándola con el flequillo – Odio a los chicos como tú. Andando con una y otra como si no tuvieran nada más interesante que hacer. Creyendo que con solo un par de palabras bonitas, todas se rendirán ante él. Yo no, Ryoma… No seré una más de tu lista – sentenció

Ryoma rodó los ojos - ¿Por qué no admites que me quieres solo para ti? –

-¡Ya quisieras! – respondió irónica

-Es que si quiero… - apretó un poco la cintura de Sakuno para que se notara su agarre y comenzó a acercarse

-Ryoma, yo… - estaba sonrojada, ella lo sabía. A pesar de lo que acababa de decirle, se permitía estar a sólo centímetros de distancia de Ryoma. Eso era tentar al diablo. Lo apartó un poco poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-Quiero hacerte ver que no eres una más, Sakuno – habló Ryoma, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la boca de ella

-No, gracias – contestó

-Escúchame por favor – suplicó

Ella suspiró – La otra vez, en quince minutos fuiste capaz de seducir a una chica en Aoyama. A mí no, Echizen. Ni en un millón de años –

-Tienes razón, jamás he sido bueno con las palabras. Prefiero la acción – sin más, hizo nulo el espacio que había entre ellos. La besó con intensidad, intentando transmitirle cada una de las cosas que la chica no quería escuchar.

Tomó su cara con delicadeza, para profundizar aún más el beso, quería sentirla, quería… que fuera suya. Ella era diferente, lo había notado hacía mucho. Ella hacía que sintiera cosas que no había sentido nunca.

-¿Qué hiciste? – espetó Sakuno una vez lo hubo alejado

-Acabo de… demostrarte lo que siento – explicó él

-Lo único que hiciste, fue hacerme sentir como una tonta. Echizen – lo acusó

Él, desesperado sin saber qué hacer, tomó la mano de ella y la puso en su pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado. No sabía qué le había hecho; pero lo estaba volviendo loco el que ella lo ignorara, que no lo dejara acercarse ni un poco.

-¿Sientes? – le preguntó, él sentía que su corazón ya se le salía

-¡No! – mintió

-Sakuno, te digo la verdad- dijo frustrado

-No puedo – cerró los ojos intentando auto convencerse

-Sólo admite que te has sentido como yo – pidió

-Yo no… - hizo una pausa – no sé qué creer – silencio

-Por favor… - pidió una vez más, con los ojos en el suelo, frustrado

-Necesito tiempo – suspiró ella – bastante tiempo – se giró y abrió la puerta – parte por dejar de ser un mujeriego, Echizen – cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ryoma apoyado en la puerta, con las manos hechas puños.

Por primera vez en su vida, lo habían rechazado. No se sentía nada bien; él sabía la diferencia entre el deseo y el querer. Y lo que sentía por Sakuno, había partido siendo deseo, pero poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta que ella no era como las demás. Había algo en ella que lo volvía loco. No podía rendirse ahí, tenía que hacer que ella le creyera.

**Estaríamos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Sienten lo mismo! Pero saku tiene miedo :( es que Ryoma es un mujeriego y pervertido… para qué querrá la fotografía de Sakuno-chan? Hmmm bueno, dejémoslo a su imaginación. Gracias por leer éste capítulo! Contesto reviews :D**

**.-Anikasukino 5d:**** Neh, si pones una bomba y muero… No podrás saber el final de la historia… así es que estás en Jaque Mate :D perdón por tardar… pero he hecho el capítulo más largo :D por cierto, espero que te haya quedado claro porqué pewee n.n gracias por leer y por favor, deja un review :D**

**.-SaKuRiMo0n: ****Gracias por leer, me parece que no habías dejado review antes, espero que te haya gustado el capÍtulo! Deja un review, bendiciones! :D**

**.-karly15: ****gracias por leer! Deja un review :D un abrazo :D**

**.-kuriko-chan: ****jajajajaja sí, es que Hikari maltrata a todo el mundo… y si no fuera así con él, se le soltarían las riendas jajajaja gracias por leer, deja un review :D**

**.-Laurita: ****un review siempre es bienvenido! Bienvenida tú, también. Gracias por leer mi historia y por darte el tiempo de escribirme y apoyar :) un abrazo!**

**.-yiemvi shiraiwa: ****jajaja sí, es chistosa! Pronto será el turno de Ryoma :B deja un review!**

**. .gomez: ****pervertido es poco ¬¬ como dice ayuzawa misaki, es un alien pervertido del planeta feromonas! Jajaja un abrazo, gracias por leer, deja un review! :)**

**.-xiomara-echizen4588: ****te dejaré un privado aparte de éste para decir que subí el capitulo… bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer, déjame un review! un abrazo :)**

**Son todos! :D ahora, el tan esperado ADELANTO! :D**

**-Me equivoqué, eres igual que las demás! – la acusó**

**-Yo no soy la que se revuelca con el primero que se le cruce, Ryoma! – ella se defendió**

**-Yo tampoco lo he vuelto a hacer! Desde que te dije que te quería, ya no he vuelto a mirar a otras! – **

**-Mientes! Te vi ayer, eres un mentiroso, Ryoma. No quiero volver a verte! – **

**Oh my god! Sé que me odiarán por el adelanto, pero se viene bueno! :D Le dedico éste capítulo a mi hermana, Raven Uchiha! Ella me ha ayudado mucho con él.**

**Un abrazo a todas mis lectoras!**

**Bless**

**Jani-chan :D**


End file.
